Chpt11 Finale: "Alpha and Omega"
Chpt11 Finale: "Alpha and Omega" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. The Road So Far... ' ''♪ Carry on, my wayward son ♪ ♪ There'll be peace when you are done ♪ ♪ Lay your weary head to rest ♪ ♪ Don't you cry no more ♪ Amara I was the beginning, and I will be the end. We're bonded, Kurt. Kurt What are you? Metatron In order to create the world, God had to give up his only kin. Amara---GOD'S DAUGHTER! ♪ Once I rose above the noise and confusion ♪ Castiel Amara wasn't his only family. God also had a brother...THE DARKNESS ♪ Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion ♪ Chuck My brother----for he could not create, but for all he was meant is to corrupt and destroy. ♪ I was soaring ever higher ♪ Chuck It's the reason I had to sacrifice Amara. She was the lock and key to trapping him away. ♪ Though my eyes could see, I still was a blind man ♪ ♪ Though my mind could think, I still was a mad man ♪ ♪ I can hear them say ♪ ♪ Carry on, my wayward son ♪ ♪ There'll be peace when you are done ♪ Chuck Amara, I'm so sorry. Amara/The Darkness (in The Darkness' voice) Amara is no more, for I will finally make my presence upon the world. Welcome...to the END! ♪ Lay your weary head to rest ♪ Kurt Amara, no! ♪ Don't you cry no more ♪ Hunter God...is dead. '''Plot Just directly where the penultimate left off, God is left in a dying state after nearly the rest of his remaining lifeforce was drained by the hands of Amara, who was under the influence of The Darkness. Kurt rushes over to God's aid, who's now reverted back to his original form as he's shown to be rapidly aging by the minute. Hunter then goes to check on Lucifer, who gains consciousness. Instead, it turns out to be...CASTIEL! Now back and in control of his own vessel. Castiel tells Hunter that Amara/The Darkness had ripped Lucifer out from his body, but he doesn't know where she had banished him to. Hunter and Cas then joins over with Kurt to be at God's side. God tells them that his light is fading and that as soon as The Darkness uses his drained lifeforce along with Amara's, then the end will truly begin for all. Hunter wants to know how to fix this. Though God says there is no fixing it and that he too will eventually fade within the next day. That one way or another, he will be no more. Hunter and Kurt then becomes a bit emotional after hearing this. Rita then goes to them and asks if anyone has looked up towards the sky. They then join Crowely on the other side of the field who's already staring up. When everyone else does so, they notice that something is wrong with the sun. Hunter asks what's happening, since the sun is shown to be less brighter than it is. God says the sun...is dying. He explains that he's created at least a "source of light" for all lifeforms throughout every known worlds and existing realities across the Omniverse and that he himself is connected to each one of them. And that since there will no longer be a God to take over as the embodiment of light, then all that will be left is "darkness" across every known universes. Hunter, Kurt and everyone else are then lost in words by this. Elsewhere, in England... A car pulls up in front of a Tudor-style mansion. A well-dressed woman gets out of the car and looks up at the fainting sun. Inside her house, the housekeeper greets her under the name of Lady Antonia "Toni" Bevell. She heads to her living room and turns on the TV as she pours herself some tea. The news is droning on the TV about the decrease in the output of the energy done by the sun. Her phone rings. She pushes on an Aquarian Star carved into some paneling, revealing a secret passageway. She heads down into a secret room as she continues to talk to her "superior" on the phone about intiating for a mission. The wall of the room is covered with clippings and photos of...HUNTER AND KURT. She tells them that she'll be on the way. Meanwhile at a town in Kansas, a massive fog suddenly builds up . As civilians are cought within it, they begin to become sicken by it and falls over on the ground, suffocating then dying. And through the mists, AMARA has made her presence known, still under the influence of her uncle. Everyone back in the Bunker, Hunter has settled down to drink his way to, as what he calls, "another Apocalypse" -- as well for Crowley and Rowena. In the main hall, God is slumped down against a chair, still shown to be weakening. Castiel then comes up to him and apologizes to his father on how he failed him and how much of a coward he was for letting Lucifer take over himself over the course of the event. Though God reassures him that he knows what Cas did is what he thought was the best decision. Elsewhere in the bunker's chamber, Kurt is facing an open window by himself where then a drunken Hunter comes in and invites Kurt on their "end of the world" party. Though says he's "fine" and is thinking on his own on trying to come up with a plan to fix all this. As soon as Hunter walks away, in truth, Kurt is actually trying to reach out to Amara since he has a telekinetic bond with her. As soon as he manages to reach out to Amara, he senses that Amara is trapped in a deep and dark corner of her own mind while The Darkness is using her body to do his bidding. The Darkness' consciousness notices this and banishes Kurt out from connecting with Amara. Kurt then breaths heavily by this after trying to reach out to Amara. In the town in Kansas, after Amara has completely wiped out it's population. She strides through the townsquare with a sinister look on her face as she looks on in joy of all the death and mayhem she's done. Where suddenly, she finally comes to her senses and is able to gain control back of herself for a moment as she gets overfilled by distraught and guilt for what she's done. Then momentarily, The Darkness retakes control of her. Her uncle then begins to talk to Amara within her own mind, expressing the chaos they've inflicted. In her mind, Amara becomes emotional and shows guilt for what the two of them have done. Meanwhile, the British woman, Toni Bevell, has arrived in the states as she gets off from her private jet. She then enters a black SUV and tells her driver to head for Brandeis, California. The following day at the bunker, Crowley then decides to leave and to return to Hell as he'd like to die while taking up his position as king. He then wishes everybody a "good life" with the remaining hours they have left and apologizes to God for all the sins he's committed. God then gives pass to Crowley for this. As for Rita, she'll try on getting together with a random man since it'll be everyone's last day on Earth and too makes amends with God for all the trouble she's caused for his former team of Rangers in the past. God too forgives Rita for this. Now all that's left is Hunter, Kurt and Castiel to remain on God's side. Hunter then wants to get back to drinking some as the end looms over though Kurt has something to say. Kurt Hold on, guys. I----I just might have plan, on stopping all this. Hunter Well, how? Kurt Amara--- Hunter then becomes slightly bothered. Hunter Come on, man. God's freakin' brother took control over her. I mean you heard what he said when he was speaking through her--- Kurt Well, that's the thing. Amara is still in there somewhere. I managed to reach out to her but she's trap in her own mind. Now, if I can just find out where she'll be and try to get her to fight out of The Darkness' control over her. Only then we can prevent him from ever breaking free. And God, I can retrieve back your lifeforce. God Oh, son. You'd sacrifice yourself for your last few moments on Earth? Kurt nods in defiance. Kurt It's worth a shot. God is then slightly moved by this. Though Hunter is a bit ridiculed by Kurt's plan. He notices this and goes over to him Kurt I have to do this alone. Kurt then heads for the door and leaves the bunker as he leaves Hunter slightly emotional. Back with Amara, she arrives where once used to be the setting place where Michael and Lucifer were supposed to have their apocalyptic showdown....STULL CEMETARY! Amara questions her uncle as to why they've arrived there. The Darkness explains that Lucifer was supposed to kill his last known archangel brethren at the designated destination and retake the mark from Cain so that Lucifer could've released The Darkness on his own. So now, it will take God's remaining lifeforce to use on Amara, having to be both the lock and key, to destroy her so that it can reopen the portal where The Darkness is trapped in. Amara then asks why he let her out in the first place. Her uncle tells her that he thought she could've been by his side as soon as he'd be released and had known the truth as to why God had to banish her, but instead, Amara had forgiven her father for what he did to her. Amara begins to sob in her mind as The Darkness prepares to convert God's lifeforce into a dark energy source to kill Amara with. Outside the bunker, as Kurt prepares to leave with the Impala. He's on the phone looking online and managed to track down a possible lead on Amara's location. Where the town of Stull in Kansas was hit by a massive fog and had killed the entire's town population. Hunter then approaches Kurt from behind. Hunter If we're gonna be heading back to my home of Kansas, you better expect to bring me along as well. Kurt How'd you--- Hunter (holds out his phone showing a news article) The fog that hit Stull must be Amara right? You know what that means. Kurt She's heading back to--- ??? That's right, Kurt. God, aided along by Castiel, then approaches the duo. God My brother has decided to make his grand entrance where it was originally supposed to end...in Stull Cemetary. Hunter If you're gonna die-trying to save the world again, then---(looks back towards God and Cas) then we'll all die together at the same spot. Kurt then nods in confidnece after hearing this from Hunter. God And (grunts), perhaps I have one more trick up my sleeve to use to get us there. God then struggles to get his palm up and then snaps his fingers, where he instantly teleports everyone and the Impala about a block away from the cemetary. Where then ark clouds begins to pile up overhead as the notice that The Darkness has built up an enourmous amount of dark energy used by God's lifeforce to break out of his confinement and killing Amara in the process. God then stumbles down against the Impala as this is shown to be affecting the last remnants of his life in him. Kurt then urges he needs to confront Amara now and try to get her back. He then gives a slight farewell to everyone. Kurt Look, guys, whatever happens, I'd just like to let you all know....thank you. (To Cas) Cas, thank you for always being there for us (Cas nods to this). (To God) Thank you for...for this life and chosing me to become a Ranger (God also nods and with a sincere smile to Kurt). And Hunter, I'd just like to let you that...you'll always be my brother. Hunter then begins to tear up as Kurt gives Hunter a goodbye hug, along with Castiel. Though for God, he offers a handshake to Kurt and he accepts this. Knowing Kurt to be a good man who's willing to sacrifice himself one more time. And so, Kurt morphs in his White Dino Ranger form and rushes towards the epicenter of the cemetery. As Kurt pushes his way through, he sees Amara releasing an enormous amount of dark energy as The Darkness is channeling his powers through her to break out of his confinement. Kurt Amara! She turns to him, filled with pitch-black eyes and with a displeased look. Amara Kurt, you denied our union, now watch this world suffer from you consequences! Amara then summons the dead corpses from the graves back to life as she commands them to stop Kurt from ever trying to reach to her. Kurt pulls out his Drago Sword and hacks and slashes his way through to try and confront Amara. As soon as he manages to fight them off, Amara then blasts him with a dark pulse and knocks him off the ground. Kurt then tries talking his way through Amara to try and break The Darkness' hold on her. Kurt Amara, please! Fight this! The Darkness is just using your anger for his advantage! Amara/The Darkness No! She then blasts him another with dark pulse but Kurt is still making his way towards her as he reasons with her. Kurt Amara, this isn't you! You forgave your father for he did to you. Remember that moment! Amara/The Darkness Silence! She then uses her powers and telekinesis and begins crushing Kurt with enough force. She then levitates him closer to her. Amara declares that all she wanted was to be with Kurt by her side ever since they first crossed paths with one another. Now she's realized that Kurt is just like her father who had betrayed her. Kurt (struggling) N--No, Amara, you---have it all wrong. I know---I did try to deny our bond together at first. I--it's---because, I wasn't sure what those feelings I had towards you meant. It wasn't until your father revealed that we were really meant to be together. And that is why I now know that all along----I've---I---- As Hunter and Cas witness Kurt confronting Amara from a distance, God is able to sense their confrontation up close. God Tell her, Kurt. Tell her what you truly feel about her... Kurt then begins to become overfilled by emotion. Kurt Amara.....I love you. Within Amara's mind, she finally hears these words from Kurt and she begins to shed a tear as he finally admits his true feelings towards her. Amara then grasps her head as she tries to drive out The Darkness from her mind. Amara Get out! Get out of my head! The Darkness tries to resist her but her willpower has now become stronger than her uncle's. He then begins to lose his grip on her from the wave of dark energy he's channeling through her, where he then tells her; "This isn't over, Amara! I will be released from this wretched prison! You and everyone else will pay for the choice you've commited against me! You can mark my words!" As Amara is able to overpower The Darkness within her mind, an immense beam of white light fills her whole body and knocks Kurt off his feet. From a distance, God, Hunter and Castiel shields their eyes as they witness this. The cloud of dark energy around Amara has now vanished as she's no longer controlled by The Darkness. As Kurt recovers then approaches her, he's in complete shock as Amara is shown to be shining in white light and is now wearing a lengthy white dress. Amara is shown to have reverted back to her true form from the image that her father had created her from. Amara too is in shock as she's finally freed from her uncle's hold. She then is overfilled by emotion and then embraces Kurt. Amara Thank you, Kurt! Thank you for saving me! Kurt tries calming her. Kurt It's okay, Amara. I'm here. I'm here. Kurt then gently grasps the side of her cheek and tells her one more time; "I love you, Amara". She is then overfilled with joy as she hears this from Kurt once more. Amara then pulls herself in closer to him and locks her lips with his own as they unite their bond with each other in a kiss. From a distance, Hunter, Castiel and God are in shock as Kurt was able to do the impossible in managing to save Amara along with the rest of the world. God He did it, Kurt did it. He.....(starts to become tearful) saved my daughter. Hunter (in shock) I don't believe it... Castiel (nods) Kurt saved all us. At the center of the cemetary. Kurt and Amara are still embracing with one another where then Amara realizes they have to help her father now. And so, she uses her ability and teleports her father by her side. Amara (rushes) Father! Amara then catches her father as he stumbles down to the ground, now shown to be very old and whithering away. Kurt then kneels down next to them as he helps Amara trying to keep her father conscious. Kurt Amara, your father's lifeforce! Restore it into him now! Amara (nods) Right. Amara then summons her father's remaining lifeforce as it shines brightly in her hand. She then moves it closer to him but...he turns it away from himself. God No, Amara. Amara But father, you're dying! (starts to become tearful) And it's all my fault! Amara then leans her head down towards him. Amara Father, I'm so sorry! God It's alright, Amara. It is I who should be apologizing to you. It---it was all my fault. I should not have abandoned you. And I am very sorry for what I did to you. Which is way---YOU should be the new God. Her father then directs his remaining lifeforce near Amara and pushes it in to her heart as she feels a sudden surge in her whole self as she's now absorbed her father's remaining life force. Where then the sun above them shines brighter than before, as Amara has now taken her father's place as the new God! Amara is then in shock and lost in words by what just transpired. Amara But father---I---I'm---I don't deserve this. God Yes you do. And everything else I've created. And also--- God then takes Kurt's hand along with Amara's and joins them together. God You deserve each other. As I had written since the beginning. Amara and Kurt then glances each other as they're overfilled by pure emotion. God Kurt, please---always---be there---for my---Amara God's life then fades away as he dies in the arms of both Amara and Kurt. God's whole body then begins to solidify and then.....disintegrates to ashes while the windblow dusts them away from their arms as Amara's father is no more. She then becomes overfilled in tears and tightly embraces Kurt as he too becomes tearful and comforts one another as Amara has lost her father. Hunter and Castiel then joins them as well having to witness the death of God. Hunter tries to hold back his tears though Cas is overcome by them, having to also lose his father and creator. Kurt then sees the two had joined them and then helps Amara to her feet as she's still in distraught by the loss of her father. Amara (still holding onto him) Kurt---I---I have to go... Kurt What? To where? Amara The place that my father had built that protected me from my uncle. It's the one place he'd want me to be at right now to take his place as the new God. Kurt But w--what about us? What about Earth? Amara The Earth will be fine. It has you and your brother. Kurt Amara---I--- Amara I know what you're gonna say next, Kurt. And yes, as much as I want to be with you now more than ever...I just---I can't. Kurt B-but why? Amara My uncle----he warned me that this isn't over. He told me that everyone and everything that I love would pay for betraying him. Now I---I have to find a way to get rid of him once and for all. Kurt But The Darkness is--is still imprisoned---- Amara Which won't hold him for long. I've enraged him now. Sooner or later he will try to find someone else who will break him free from his prison. Kurt then starts to become emotional, knowing that Amara can't be around him now. Amara It's okay, Kurt. I won't be gone for long. I'll always be watching over you. Along with the rest of the world. Kurt then tries holding back his tears and just nods to her. Amara And Hunter, now that I was given the one thing I needed most. I want to do the same for you as well. Hunter is then a bit confused as he hears this from Amara. Kurt then holds out Amara's hand one last time until they're palms are out of reach and let goes of one another. Amara I won't ever forget about you, Kurt. You'll always be in my heart and thoughts every single day until the end of time. You really are my one true love. Kurt (tearfully) I'll always love you too, Amara. Amara smiles in joy as she hears this from Kurt one last time. She then transcends into a pure energy of white light and ascends up into the sky as she departs the Earth. Kurt is then overcome by tears that Amara is gone for now. Hunter and Castiel then comes in to comfort him as it's now just the three of them left on the cemetary grounds. Later on the road, Hunter is driving as Kurt is on his right side and with Castiel in the backseat. Kurt stares out in the window, shown to be very depressed. And all that he is thinking about right now is Amara. Wondering when she'd ever return back to him. Later, the trio have just arrived back outside the base. Hunter insists Cas to get Kurt inside first and have him get some rest after being up all night on the road. Cas agrees and then takes Kurt out of the car as they slowly make their way inside as he's still shown to be depressed by Amara's departure. As Hunter is unloading their belongings in the car, he hears a call for help from a woman's voice in a distance. As Hunter follows this and comes to a clearing on the other side of the base, he sees a woman in a white nightgown standing in the middle of the road. As she approaches him, Hunter's face becomes in complete shock as the woman reveals to be...MARY WINCHESTER! Hunter's mother! As Kurt and Cas make their way back in the base, a hand is dripping blood out of their line of sight as someone is watching them from the shadows as the two enters inside. Castiel pats Kurt's shoulder and assures him that Amara will eventually come back after she finds a way of getting rid of The Darkness. ??? Hello-hello! The bloodied hand is then slapped against the wall where...an angel banishing sigil ignites and blasts towards Castiel, forcing to vanish away from the scene. Kurt Cas! Kurt then gets alerted by this and notices the person within the shadows and reaches for his left wrist to try and morph but the mysterious person draws out a gun towards Kurt. ??? Don't. Kurt then raises his hands as a halt. Toni Kurt Mendoza, right? I'm Lady Toni Bevell, Men of Letters, London Chapterhouse. Kurt grows a confused look. Toni Oh, you haven't heard of me—us. We're very traditional. Keep out of the way, keep to our studies. Kurt You, um...What? Toni They sent me to take you in. Kurt To take me in? For what? Toni Trial. For a long time we've been watching you, Kurt. What you've done, the damage you've caused—Demons, Archangels, Leviathans and now, well—The Darkness. The old men have decided enough's enough. I mean, let's face it, Kurt. You're just a jumped-up Ranger playing with things you don't understand and doing more harm than good. Now, where's Hunter? Kurt Listen, "lady". I don't know who the hell you are or what you think you're doing here— Kurt starts to walk towards Toni. Toni Stop. Kurt Put the gun down. Toni I said stop. Kurt You and I both know you're not gonna pull the trigger. With no other choice, Toni fires her gun and a loud thud hits the floor after firing a round towards Kurt, leaving his fate unknown... Category:Season Finale Category:Series Finale Category:Season Finales